


Reunited

by rosa241



Series: Forever [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M, Jesse lives, M/M, Vince is awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa241/pseuds/rosa241
Summary: It'd been over a year now since his undercover operation had finally come to an end. 9 months since he'd last seen his boyfriend.9 long months...





	1. At last!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've had this idea rolling around my computer for years now (I honestly can't remember when I first wrote it). It's been edited and changed so many times over the years but never posted. Until now that is! I've never been comfortable with my portrayal of the fast and furious characters but I finally figure what the hell? Why not give it a go. Let me know what you think!

** Reunited **

** By Rosa241 **

As the plane takes  off I can’t help but sigh happily. For the first time since everything kicked off I can feel myself actually starting to relax. Sinking into the seat I lean my head back and close my eyes. This past year has been hell.

Getting involved with Toretto was something I’d never have thought I’d do. A cop trusting a criminal? Yeah right! It was my job to put the hijackers behind bars not team up with them and help them get away with it. The plan may have been Dom’s but I’d gone along with it happily. Going along with his plan, helping his team…his family get away with this was something I was more than happy to do. And why? Why had I helped them? Well that was something I had expected even less.

Vince.

I’d clashed quickly with the hot tempered man but not for the reasons everyone thought. Dom and the others assumed it was because of both of our feelings for Mia but it wasn’t. Naturally at first I’d thought that Vince hated me for that very reason too. Turns out I was wrong. His feelings for Mia weren’t the problem. His feelings for me on the other hand…

All that arguing, fighting and general chaos had been down to one thing – sexual tension! He was attracted to me. When an annoyed Leon and a pissed off Letty had thrown the two of us into Vince’s room back at the house we’d both been more than furious. At first we’d yelled, both blaming the other for our situation, before descending into complete silence. For over two hours we’d sat and blatantly ignored each other, both happy to do so. Eventually though the arguing had started up again.

Somehow, someway something had changed during that argument. It wasn’t like we were going on about something new, just the same old same old, when all of a sudden something switched. Pinning me against the wall was a shock, very few people could get the jump on me, but his lips against mine…

The moment his lips touched mine electricity had sparked through me and the world seemed to fall into place. Even now a year on I can still feel the way his body pressed against mine. A shiver passes through me as I think about it. How long we’d spent wrapped in each other’s arms sharing kisses I don’t know. The smug grin on Leon’s face when he’d finally opened the door had been worth the feeling of the older mans lips on mine.

We talked later on that night. Turns out that we both felt something for the other. I’d tried to shove my feelings to one side and focus on my job but I kept finding myself drawn back to him. Honestly I don’t think I even acknowledged my feelings for the other man, not really. For starters I was undercover there was no way I could get involved with him and secondly never did I imagine that he’d ever feel the same way. To me it was obvious that he felt something to Mia. Dom and the others had thought the same at first but knowing Vince better than me they’d seen the truth before I had. He was attracted to me which didn’t sit well with the older man. Apparently he hadn’t always dealt very well with his feelings for other guys.

Somehow I was different.

Somehow his feelings for me were more serious which naturally made everything that much worse.

I later learned through a conversation with Letty that Vince had never been fully comfortable with his feelings for other guys. He slept with other guys of course which he had no issue making public knowledge but actual real feelings? Evidentially that had never happened before that he’d been able to accept. He had trouble accepting that this time he wanted to be in a relationship with a guy. **That** had been the reason why he hated me so much.

There were two things about my relationship with Vince that had shocked me. The first was just how loving he was. In public he could appear a bit stand offish but that didn’t bother me, not really. Truthfully I’d never been one for public displays of affection. It was in private that things really mattered and that was where Vince was at his best. The sheer amount of love, affection and passion he was able to show in the simplest of actions bamboozled me. Something inside of me just melted the moment he smiled. I’m not kidding one smile from that man and I became a complete sap.

The second thing that shocked me was just how quickly we’d fallen into everything. Honestly it’s like nothing I’ve ever experienced before. From the moment we’d kissed I felt like I’d known him for years, like we’d always been together. Being with him is just so amazing it’s unreal.

For those few weeks before I’d dropped the bombshell things had been perfect. For the first time in my life I had it all. The family I’d always wanted but never been blessed with, a boyfriend who loved me and a job I was so excited about. Don’t get me wrong I was excited about being a cop at first but after a few months I slowly started to realise just how much I **didn’t** want it. I’d had this idea in my head over just what being a cop would be like. For those first few months I’d had a rose coloured glasses view of my job. When I realised that I didn’t want it…

I threw myself into the job with everything I had, pushing myself more and more. All I’ve wanted for years was to go back to those first few months. To go back to the time when I had such excitement for something. Looking back it was after that point that the street racing picked up again. Cars had always been the one thing that I’d been excited about. Driving them, fixing them, talking about them…there’s nothing about cars that I’ve ever been less than deliriously excited about.

Then I met the team.

The moment I got involved with them I suddenly felt that excitement return. I felt like I did in those first few months of being a cop. Getting involved with Vince just made that feeling even better. For those few weeks I finally felt like I was at home.

Of course then I’d had to tell them that I was a cop.

God that had been awful.

Vince’s face when I’d finally said those words…I don’t ever want to see that look on his face again. He looked so betrayed, so heartbroken, that I couldn’t even bring myself to stop the tears that spilled down my cheeks. For days I thought that was it that I’d screwed up the best thing that had ever happened to me. That heart wrenching feeling inside of me almost destroyed me completely. Honestly in those few days I wasn’t even sure that I wanted to carry on anymore, not if it meant being without him. It was in those few days that I’d realised I loved him. It shouldn’t have been as much of a surprise as it was. Things between us had happened so fast so I should have expected that I’d fall for him just as quickly.

When Dom showed up at Harry’s and told me about his plan…I grabbed onto it with both hands. If all that I accomplished was to prove to Vince that my feelings were serious then it was worth it. Even if afterwards he didn’t love me or even want to be near me, so long as he knew that I was serious about him it would all be worth it.

Dom’s plan was genius really.

I led the cops to believe that Dom was behind the hijackings, that he and his team were responsible. It didn’t take long for Tanner to organise a raid on his place since everyone was determined to bring the man down. Despite knowing that it was going to happen they’d all managed to look sufficiently pissed off, although I strongly suspect that’s more to do with the fact that they raided the place at 3 in the morning. Naturally the cops hadn’t found anything during the search which believe me looked terrible for the FBI. They wasted a lot of money, **a lot** of money, on getting me into this place. Between the cars, the officers, the overtime…we’re talking about a lot of money. Which was where the second stage of Dom’s plan came into action.

Whilst the cops were busy raiding Dom’s place another team, someone who apparently owed him one hell of a favour, hijacked a truck fifty miles away using the same method as his team. With the cops giving everyone the perfect alibi, they were all conveniently present at the house during the time of the raid, they had no option but to drop them from the investigation. Combine the hijacking, absolutely no evidence and the wasted money the FBI promptly dropped the investigation and walked away. I know I should have felt guilty about everything but I just couldn’t bring myself to feel anything but total happiness.

The only problem with that plan was that the FBI pulled me out completely. They pulled the investigation and pulled me along with it. It took nearly a month before I could see the team again. The cops may have pulled the investigation but that didn’t mean they weren’t still keeping an eye on them. After two weeks of nothing but perfectly normal behaviour from the entire team all surveillance had been pulled. I’d waited another two weeks just to be safe before I raced down there as fast as I could.

Naturally I’d been worried but the thought of seeing Vince, the thought of seeing all of them, just made the risk worth it. It was only as I reached the house that I finally allowed my panic to take over.

_How would he react?_

_How would **any** of them react? _

_Would they want anything to do with me?_

_Would they want me around?_

_Would **he** want me around?_

My internal panic took several minutes to cool before I finally felt able to step from behind the wheel. I still remember walking towards the garage with my fists clenched to stop my hands from shaking. The moment I’d laid my eyes on him I knew right then and there that I’d made the right choices. For the briefest of seconds I’d thought he hated me before that small smile, my smile, had crossed his lips. As soon as his arms wrapped around me, as soon as his lips touched mine everything fell into place.

We spent all that night together before I’d had to leave. The last thing I wanted to do was raise any form of suspicion with my absence. Leaving had been easier this time though. Easier since I knew that he was still there for me, since I knew that he still loved me. Over the next three months I only saw him twice but just knowing that he was there made life worth it. I could wait if he was still there in the end.

It’d been nearly 9 months now since they’d upped sticks and moved down to Miami. Don’t get me wrong I know it was part of the plan but it still stung that he was there without me. They left in stages. Leon and Jesse went first, followed three weeks later by Mia and Letty. Vince and Dom were the last to leave. I wanted nothing more than to pack up and go with them but that would be suspicious. The fact that they were leaving at all was suspicious enough so my leaving would only cause more problems.

9 months…

9 goddamn months!

I hadn’t been able to call or anything.

9 months without hearing his voice.

9 months without seeing those eyes.

9 months without him…

It was hell!

Quitting my job was easier than I thought it would be. Since everything went to hell with the undercover operation I’d kind of ended up taking most of the blame. After all didn’t I encourage them to go after both Tran and Dom? In the end neither of my leads had played out and I shouldered the blame. As much as taking most of the blame had been hell, not only with the cases I got but the general way I got treated, it was worth it. After my waiting was up I’d walked straight into Tanners office and handed my resignation over. He wasn’t surprised.

The way those people had treated me had actually made things so much easier. Most of my former ‘friends’ had kept their distance since the op went to hell and truth be told even Tanner treated me differently. I’ll admit that **that** one had stung. In the end though I guess it was for the best. No one really bated an eye when I left, oh they pretended to care but in the end my leaving was treated with little thought. In the end that’s exactly what I needed to happen.

Doesn’t mean it didn’t sting though.

Shaking my head I force those thoughts out of my mind and focus on the happy reunion waiting for me. Smiling at the thought of seeing my boyfriend and family I rid myself of my previous dark thoughts. Knowing what’s waiting at the end of this journey makes everything worthwhile. Leaning back in my seat I let my mind drift to the people waiting for me.   


	2. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian has a bit of a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few kind of a short chapters coming up but I really only want to convey one persons point of view at a time. This chapter focus’ on Brian.

As the plane finally touches down I can feel my heart skip a beat. These last few months have been absolute hell since we’ve been apart but now he’s there. Waiting on the other side of the airport is the man this has all been for. Don’t get me wrong the rest of the family were part of that decision but Vince is the reason. That wonderful gorgeous man is the reason I’ve gone through all of this hell. Being with him is worth it.

By now I’m sure the smile on my face has gone past happy and is probably stuck somewhere around delirious excitement. Finally I’ll be wrapped up in his arms again. Finally we’ll be together once more.

“Thank you for flying with us today we hope you enjoyed your flight.” As the captain’s voice comes across the plane I shake my head and stand from my seat. Grabbing my overhead bag I slowly make my way off of the plane and into the terminal. Getting through all the crap that they insist on making us do has never felt so much like a chore than it does right now. It feels like hours before I make my way through it all and head on out the other side.

Laughing slightly at all the passengers scrambling the grab their bags I find myself glad that I only have the one bag on me. A month ago I’d started shipping my things to a storage locker down here in Miami. Dom and the others had then taken them and got me set up at the house over here. Of course I could have had my things shipped directly to the house but I didn’t want to take a risk when we’d finally gotten through this with such discretion. We’d arranged all the details about my move before the others had left.

A sudden thought comes into my mind that has me coming to a complete stop.

Five weeks.

In the whole time our relationship has been official we’ve only actually spent five weeks together.

What if it doesn’t work out?

What if I’ve risked everything and this falls apart?

I was so sure I was making the right choices but now I think about it I was sure I’d made the right choice by becoming a cop. That didn’t turn out the way that I had hoped, what if this doesn’t too? What if the same thing happens here? What if that spark we had has disappeared? What if he doesn’t feel the same anymore? What if…

Feeling my heart beating wildly in my chest and my breath coming out in short bursts I make a quick detour to the nearest bathroom. Dumping my bag onto the floor I lean on the side of the sink and attempt to calm myself. Turning on the taps I take a handful of cold water and splash it onto my face.

_Stop being such an idiot!_

_I know this is the right choice!_

_I love Vince._

_I_ **love** him!

Since day one I’ve known that this was for real, that this was forever, why am I panicking now?

Did I panic when I first heard the plan? No! I knew in my heart that this was the right thing to do. There was no way that I could have lived with myself if he’d been behind bars, if any of them had ended up inside. I knew it was the right thing to do.

Did I panic when the FBI questioned me? No! I kept calm and stuck to the plan. I stuck to my story. They had nothing on me and in the end everything worked out the way it was supposed to. They had me for giving them bad intel and wasting police resources but they didn’t know a thing about what really went on.

Did I panic when Vince and Dom left? No! I knew we’d be together again, sure it was horrible and I swear I felt my heart break just a little. I didn’t panic though.

When Tanner pulled me into his office two weeks later and questioned me over Dom’s sudden disappearance I didn’t panic!

When I handed in my resignation I didn’t panic!

When I got on the damn plane I didn’t panic!

So why now?

Shaking my head I take a deep breath and try again to calm my heart. It takes longer than I would like to settle the panic raging inside of me. Looking at my reflection in the mirror I stare deep into my eyes. I’m going to be okay. This is going to work out. I would never have gone through with this if I didn’t think it would. The whole reason we went through with this was because it was the only way for everything **to** work out. Dom’s plan was perfect. I know this.

Taking one last deep breath I force myself to stand up.

“It’s all going to be fine.” Whispering the words to myself I grab my bag off the floor and head on out of the bathroom. Taking a look at my watch my eyes go wide as I spy the time.

15 minutes!

My little freak out lasted 15 minutes!

Shaking my head I pick up my pace and head on towards the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voila! There we go. Poor Brian’s having a moment of panic over his relationship with Vince, will his fears be founded? Well you’ll find out soon.


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly does Dom think about Brian's return? Let's find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it’s Dom’s turn. Now I must warn you that this is my first delve into writing from Dom’s point of view so I apologise if it’s not very good. Any constructive criticism is more than welcome.

** Together **

** By Rosa241 **

It’s almost comical watching him pace, at least it would be if it weren’t for the worry striking into me. Brian’s plane landed almost 30 minutes ago now. He should be here.

None of this should have happened.

The FBI shouldn’t have sent a cop into our place.

Vince shouldn’t have fallen in love with him.

We shouldn’t have packed up our home and our lives.

None of this should have happened.

But seeing the way that man has changed my family, I’m glad that all of this did happen. He just changed everything.

I’ve never seen Vince as happy as he was when he was with Brian. The cop changed my brother for the better. Don’t get me wrong he’s always been a good man I’ve known that but since that man came into his life he’s become something better.

My brothers hot anger has calmed since Brian had come into his life. He’ll always be a hot head and have a quick temper, for years I’ve been telling him that he needs to reign it in. For so long I’ve been worrying that he’d finally snap and end up behind bars. Now it seems like I don’t have to worry anymore. Something about that blonde makes him want to try to be better, makes him want to do something about his anger. I’ve never seen that before.

“Relax V! He’ll be here.” He merely growls at my words and continues his pacing. This time I can’t hold back the laugh that bubbles up out of me. He sends me a dark glare but the reddening of his cheeks is enough to stop the pacing. Instead he settles for leaning against the car.

“Should have been here by now.” His worry is clear to those who know him.

“He’ll be here. Buster wouldn’t be anywhere but with you.” It still feels strange to be speaking about their relationship like this. Before the blonde came into his life he would never have even thought about talking to me about his feelings.

“Then where is he?” I know he’s been having doubts. Truth is I wasn’t sure if Brian would be able to go through with the plan. He was more than willing to stop us from going to prison but whether or not he’d be able to leave everything behind was another matter. Something inside of me told me that he was ready but I can’t help the worry that seeps in. As the months passed by the worry that he wouldn’t come kept growing.

The longer we went without hearing anything the more concerned we all grew that he wasn’t coming. Deep down I know we had to leave it long enough for any suspicions to disappear but that didn’t make it easy. The last thing any of us needed was people growing suspicious about the whole thing. With the money we made from that last haul we can live comfortably for the rest of our days, even taking out the money I had to promise to the other crew. I’ll never be able to thank Sam for the risks that he and his sister took that day. Their heist went off without a hitch and true to their word the haul was ours. Sam was a man true to his word. He tried to refuse the payment but no way was I letting him do that. He took a huge risk to help me and my family out, I’ll always be grateful for that.

“Thank god.” Vince’s whisper brings me out of my thoughts and focus’ my attention back onto the present.

Following his gaze I can’t help but grin as I catch sight Brian walking towards us. The smile on his face is a mixture of relief and nervous tension. Without even a moment of hesitation the brunette is on the move, heading over towards his boy. As much as I want to head straight over there and welcome the man with open arms I stay by the car and hang back. Settling back against the car I watch as the two embrace.

Neither was ever big on public displays of affection but the fact is that they are so happy to wrap their arms around each other, so clearly relieved to be back together that neither of them care. Vince tugs the blonde towards him with such passion that for a moment it seems to shock the other man. Getting over his shock Brian eagerly encases my brother in a hug before attaching their lips together. As I turn my back, giving the lovebirds a moment of privacy, I feel a wave of relief wash over me.

My family is finally back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! So Dom’s happy his family is finally all back together again but will things be plain sailing from here? Um…let me think no! If I enjoy one thing it’s putting characters I love through hell so you can all look forward to some good Brian and Vince angst!


	4. In My Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinces POV of his reunion with Brian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for the one you’ve all been waiting for…VINCE! Now Vince has always been my favourite of the fast and furious characters and it really annoyed me that they killed him off. Anyway I shan’t get into that particular rant right now since I’d be here all night if I did, instead I’ll give you the final of the short point of view chapters. After this I promise the chapters will get longer. At least they will if I can keep my inspiration contained, it’s been threatening to run away again but don’t worry the ropes are secure…I hope.

** In my arms **

** By Rosa241 **

Gazing at my watch once again I can’t help the growl that comes from me. He’s late. His postcard clearly said Five o’clock yet its five thirty and he’s still not here. If I know one thing about my buster it’s that he’s always on time, guy hates being late more than me.

_What if he’s changed his mind?_

_What if he’s not coming?_

_What if he-_

“Relax V! He’ll be here.” Dom’s voice distracts me from my internal panic, and pacing, long enough to release a growl towards my brother. As I resume my pacing of the sidewalk his laugh alerts me to just how crazy I look. I can feel the blush rising on my cheeks as I lean back against the car, sending the bald man a dark glare as I do. That stupid grin he gives me in response just about tells me the effectiveness of that particular decision.

“Should have been here by now.” Although my voice comes out strong I know Dom can sense the worry that’s been running through me for the last few days. It’s been almost a week since we got the postcard that simply said a flight number and a time. That time has now been and gone. _Where is he?_

“He’ll be here. Buster wouldn’t be anywhere but with you.” It’s not the first time the two of us have discussed my relationship with Brian and I doubt it’ll be the last. Doesn’t make it any less weird though. He’s been my best friend and brother for years but we don’t do heart to hearts. We’ve never really talked about relationships and crap, not unless my telling him he was an idiot when he cheated on Letty counts. We’re just not those kinds of people.

“Then where is he?” Honestly I don’t know why I’m asking him, not like he knows any better than I do.

_Where the hell is he?_

It’s been far too long since I saw him. Far too long since I last laid eyes on the man. Too long since I’ve held him. Just too damn long. He has to be coming, I **know** that he’s coming. I know that it made sense. He couldn’t just up sticks and leave the moment we did. Hell only knows that would have looked more than a little suspicious. Part of me did feel guilty that he was having to leave his life behind but honestly when I think about the two of us being together it’s hard to focus on anything but the happiness the thought fills me with.

Truth be told I’ve never really felt comfortable about my sexuality. Being bi-sexual has never caused an issue with the rest of the family naturally but…I just…I’ve always felt like it was weird. Probably my old man coming through. God knows what he would have said if he’d known. That mean old bastard never had time for anyone who wasn’t perfectly straight and narrow. He never did find out about me but I always lived in fear that he would. Thankfully a familiar figure distracts me from my dark thoughts.

“Thank God.” My words come out little above a whisper as I move forward. The grin he sends my way the moment his eyes come to rest on me makes my heart jump slightly. For a moment I freeze as we come to a complete stop in front of each other. One look into those blue eyes is more than enough to whittle away any doubt or worry that I have. Grabbing him by the waist I tug him forward and wrap him up tightly in my arms. He makes a shocked noise at the display, not that I can blame him since neither of us has ever really been publically affectionate, but his shock quickly vanishes. He wraps both arms around me as tight as he can before pressing his lips against mine. Any lingering doubts over our relationship melt away as our lips join together. As we finally embrace after all these months there’s only one thought running through my mind.

At last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is. I promise you that from now on I will do longer chapters that advance the story a bit more. I just wanted to give you all an insight into the thoughts of our favourite couple (well my favourite at least). I shall leave you for now but I will be back before long I promise.


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian wakes to his first morning back with his family but things don't go as smoothly as he would like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope you are all enjoying this so far. Now I feel the need to be perfectly honest here, I don’t really know where I’m taking this so my updates may be a bit slow from time to time. I will endeavor to update as quickly as I can but as a teacher I have very little free time to work on my many, many (far too many to be honest) fanfictions. Anyway…

** Home **

** By Rosa241 **

Waking up next to the person that you love is something that everyone should experience at some point in their life. It truly is an amazing feeling. Being wrapped up in the arms of the person that you love more than anything else in the world is not something to be sniffed at. A bubble of happiness builds in my chest as feelings of contentment and safety wash over me. I don’t ever want to lose those feelings. Sighing happily I burrow back into his side and allow myself to wallow in the comfort for a little longer.

Lying there my mind flashes back to the previous night. Walking into the house, walking back into the arms of my family was strange. Truth be told the moment I was back in his arms I felt so comfortable but getting into the house felt like coming home.

_ Flashback: _

_Watching the world flash around me as we fly down the road a smile crosses my lips. Part of me still can’t quite believe that this is happening. I keep having to remind myself that it’s over. It’s done and we survived. This past year has been so incredibly hard but it’s over now. That part of my life is done and now I can finally move on._

_“You okay?” Vince’s voice brings my mind back to the present and I can feel my smile widening as I turn to look at him._

_“Never been better.” The reply brings a smile to his own lips. Leaning back in my seat I fix my eyes on the landscape racing by from the back seat of Vinces Maxima. The three of us sit in a comfortable silence as my boyfriend drives. Truthfully we haven’t said much since my arrival at the airport but we don’t need to. There’s no tension in the air, no awkwardness, just three people who are totally comfortable with each other._

_Like family._

_“Here we are.” Dom says as he gestures to his left. I didn’t think my smile could widen anymore but as I catch my first glimpse of the house, our house, I can feel my grin grow once more. Through the setting sun I can just about make out the building and my excitement builds in my chest._

_“Bout damn time.” I hesitate momentarily before stepping out of the car. Vince had said that everyone missed me but part of me was still doubting that. Could they really miss someone who lied to them the way that I did? Shaking my head I finally step out of the car, grabbing my bag as I do. Dom heads on up to the house but a hand grabs me when I make to follow after him._

_“What-” My words are cut off as his lips attach to my own. Unlike the kiss at the airport this one isn’t sweet or delicate, it’s hungry and raw. Somewhere in the back of my mind I register the dull thunk as I drop my bag to the floor. Wrapping my arms around his neck I pull him closer so that he’s flush against me. For a few minutes we lose ourselves in our kiss, both enveloped in the sensations flowing through us. Soon though we part both of us a little breathless._

_“Been waitin’ to do that for 9 damn months.” He mutters as he pulls me into a tight hug. Feeling my throat close up slightly at the declaration I merely nod my agreement and bury my head into his strong chest. Breathing in deep I take in the familiar smell that is pure Vince. I can’t even describe it…it’s just… **him**. All too soon though he pulls away and takes my hand. _

_“I missed you.” The smile he gives me could light up a thousand rooms._

_“Me too.” I’m pretty sure that I’m grinning like an idiot the entire time that we wander up to the house. I don’t care though, seriously I couldn’t care less._

_I barely make it two feet into the house before Jesse engulfs me in a bear hug. Giving Vince’s hand one last squeeze I drop it before wrapping the youngster up._

_“Man it’s been too long!” He pats my back several times before pulling away. “Really glad that you’re here. I’ve missed you man.”_

_“You too Jess. Seriously it’s great to see you.” Pulling away he leads me towards what I presume is the living room where two more hugs await me. Letty’s hug is followed by a swift punch to the arm and a warning not to lie to her again. Leon merely grins as he pulls away, his eyes flitting between myself and Vince before he speaks._

_“Shouldn’t have to say this but you hurt him and I **will** come after you.” He’s still grinning and I don’t take his words to heart. He’s just trying to protect his brother and he knows deep down that I wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. _

_As I step further inside a feeling I’ve been waiting for my entire life washes over me and for a minute I find myself unable to place it._

_Home._

_ End Flashback _

I’d expected getting back with them to be awkward, expecting that it would take time for everything to settle down but it didn’t. It wasn’t awkward or tense we were just together and everything fit.

This past year has been hell.

Everyday I’ve been terrified that I’d wake to find the cops busting down my door.

Terrified that they’d arrest me and throw my ass in jail.

That thought actually strikes fear inside me.

I’ve perverted the course of justice. Aided and abetted a criminal. Covered up evidence. The list just goes on. I’ve felt more and more guilt every single day for the things that I’ve done. I was a cop for a long time, that doesn’t go away. Those cop instincts inside me keep telling me that I’ve made a mistake. Truth be told most days I wake up terrified that I’ve made the wrong decision, that there’ll be a cop waiting round the corner, that I’ll be thrown into jail and have everything I love stripped away from me.

I’ve lied to people who trusted me.

I’ve broken the law.

I’ve gone against everything I ever believed in.

And for what?

Love?

Sitting up in bed the familiar panic begins to take hold once again. Everything I felt the previous day in the airport bathroom comes screaming back up and within seconds my breath starts coming in short bursts. Feeling my heart start beating wildly in my chest and the sweat beginning to pour down my back I quickly hop out of the bed. As quietly as I can I step across the hall and shut the bathroom door behind me.

Leaning over the sink I splash the cold water over my face and take a deep breath. It takes more breaths than I’d like to think about before I feel my body starting to relax somewhat. Kneeling down I lean my head against the cold porcelain sink and allow the cold to flow through me. Between the deep breathing and the cold resting against my forehead I can feel my heart slowing down.

_You’re not making a mistake._

_This is everything that you wanted._

I know that I wanted this. I know that I made my choice and it was the right one.

I want to be with Vince.

Nothing else to it.

Standing back up as my panic subsides I can feel the calm peace from earlier beginning to wash over me.

_Stop freaking out._

_Stop panicking._

_This **is** the right choice. _

“Brian?” Vince’s voice causes me to jump as he knocks on the door. Turning off the water I take one last deep breath before opening the door.

“What’s up?” I’m hoping he can’t see the panic that I know was written all over my face just moments ago. This is the right choice I know it.

“You okay? You darted out of bed pretty damn quick.” He leans against the door frame and folds his arms across his chest. Gazing at the man I can’t believe how stupid I’m being. Of course this is the right decision. I haven’t made a mistake, how could I think that being here with him is a mistake? As the remaining tentacles of panic ebb away I can feel the grin crossing my face.

Leaning forward I press my lips against his. He wraps me up in his arms and I can feel the warmth and security wash over me. This is right. This is real.

\------------- **FF** \---------------

Later on that morning as we argue over breakfast my earlier panic attack has been all but forgotten. I can make my peace with it happening in the airport, 9 months is a long time and I was on the verge of stepping into a whole new life. This morning…this morning was a blip, a moment of panic that took over but I’m fine. I’ll be fine.

“Alright so what’s the plan then?” Letty finally broaches the subject and the room stops as she does. Grateful to have something else to focus on I shake my previous thoughts out of my head.  

“What do you mean? This is the plan.” Vince deadpans as he takes another mouthful of coffee. Currently the man’s on his second cup of coffee and is starting to sound more human like. Without a decent caffeine fix first thing in the morning the brunette was like a bear with a sore head. Letty flips him off before she speaks again.

“I know that you jackass. I mean what happens now that you’re here.” Vince rolls his eyes before leaning back against his chair and sighing. Now that I think about it we didn’t really plan much past getting everyone together here in Miami. What **does** happen now?

“We covered this. Brian’s going to work at the garage with us. It’s not like we couldn’t use the help.” Just like that it seems like that’s everything dealt with, that there’s nothing more to say.

“So that’s it? We just carry on like nothing’s changed?” Letty’s scepticism has my mind flashing back to my panic attack earlier that morning. As much as I want that, as much as I want to just settle into life I know it’s going to take time. We can’t just expect everything to be normal. Truth is we don’t really know what normal is.

“Nothing **has** changed.” There’s an edge in Vince’s voice that tells us all just how little he thinks of the way this conversation has turned. “This was always the plan. Brian being here with us is exactly the way this was supposed to turn out, you telling me you got problems with that now?”

“Don’t be so stupid you moron!” Stepping between them Dom puts a stop to this before it can get heated. Letty and Vince may be family but they can fight like cat and dog at the drop of a hat. 

“Cool it! V man you know she didn’t mean it that way.” No words are said but the small growl he releases is met with a dark glare from Letty. “V’s right. This is exactly what we planned to happen. Might take some adjusting but we **all** knew that this was going to happen. We planned for this.”

The room goes silent as he speaks and we all know not to question it further. Truth is Letty has a point. Things can’t just go back to how they were before, not when so much has changed, but we’ll deal with it. We’ll make this work.

_We have to._

\------------- **FF** \---------------

“You know Letty meant nothing by it right?” He says nothing but growls again as I speak. Since our conversation that morning things have been more than a little tense between the two. “Seriously V she was just wondering. That’s all.”

“Shouldn’t have said it.” He punctuates his words by slamming his hand down on the steering wheel. His volatile nature does nothing but bring a smile to my face.

“Honestly I’ve kind of got the same thought in my mind.” Taking his eyes off of the road momentarily he turns his head towards me. The look he gives me is so full of anger and confusion that guilt instantly fills me.

“The hell you talking about?”

“Well…it’s like Dom says. It’s going to take some getting used to, it’s not like we can just pick up where we left off.” I want nothing more than for everything to settle down and for things to just be good again. More than anything that’s what I want I just have this feeling…

“Don’t see why not. Nothing’s changed. Has it?” _No! Nothing’s changed. I still love him and I want to be with him more than anything. That’s all I need to know._

“No. Nothing’s changed but 9 months is a long time. Alright there’s a big difference between talking about something and it actually happening. It’s just going to take some getting used to that’s all.” He says nothing but some of the tension in his shoulders seems to ease away as he takes in my words. Nothing is said for the remainder of our trip to the garage but the strain in the air disappears.

As the comfortable silence envelops us he reaches across the gap and takes my hand in his. Leaning back against the seat I can’t help but smile. This is what I wanted. This right here is exactly why I’ve done all of this. Me and him together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that right there is all you’re getting.   
> Just what’s wrong with poor Brian?   
> Is he having doubts?   
> Cold feet?   
> Is everything going to run smoothly? Probably not!   
> Until next time,  
> Bye x


	6. 6. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we’re back! Yay! I hope you are all enjoying this so far. Not a lot to say this time round other than enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just realised that I never posted this chapter despite writing it months ago! Sorry!!!

** Feelings **

** By Rosa241 **

Looking round the garage I know that I could get used to this. Being here with my family is a blessing that I’ll be forever grateful that I was gifted. The tension from this morning has all but vanished now, both parties having forgiven the others over reaction, and in its place a sense of calm has fallen over us. Our conversation in the car seems to have settled my boyfriend’s anger and whatever Dom said to Letty has damped her worries, for now.

“Ah! Jesus Jesse would you watch where you’re spraying that damn thing!” Leon calls out as he glares over to where Jesse is hosing down a black Mercedes. Wiping his wet face on a nearby cloth he shakes his head. “Be more careful.”

“Sorry man.” Although he apologises there’s a glint in his eyes that just spells trouble. In a flash the hose is turned again on an unsuspecting Leon who gives a rather unmanly shriek as a jet of cold water shoots up his back. Neither myself nor Letty can hold in the laughter as Leon tackles the younger man and wrestles the hose off of him. By the time he’s done Jesse resembles a drowned rat but he’s laughing just as hard as the rest of us.

“Yeah that’s what you get!” Turning off the water Leon shakes his head before grabbing the towel from Letty’s outstretched hand. “Thanks.”

“I thought we were all supposed to be adults here.” Her words are ruined by the grin that’s settled on her lips as she speaks. Leon flips her off as he and Jesse head into the back room to dry off. Shaking her head she leans back over the car that we’ve been working on for the last hour.

“How can people let their cars end up in such a mess? I mean this thing must have been making one hell of a noise.” I’ll never understand people who don’t take good care of something that could explode if not treated correctly. Seriously I wouldn’t be surprised if this thing blew up right here and now.

“They don’t appreciate how delicate the engine really is.” Nodding my head in agreement we continue to work in relative silence for a few more minutes before she speaks again. “You know I didn’t mean anything by it this morning.”

To anyone else it would seem like a statement but I can hear the underlying question in her voice. _Are we okay?_ That’s what she wants to ask but she’ll never say the words out right. It’s not who she is.

“Of course. You had a point, this is going to take some getting used to.” She gives me a strange look but says nothing at my words, instead she focusses back on the engine in front of us.

We work in a comfortable silence for the next ten minutes before Vince finally re-joins us in the garage.

“What the hell is wrong with stupid ass people!?!” He fumes as he slams the paper work onto the counter. Apparently dealing with the customer hadn’t gone down well.

“I’m guessing it went well then?” He scowls at the teasing note in my voice and leans back again the counter.

“What part of ‘we’re going to need a few days to fix the engine’ is complicated? Seriously what part?” Letty snorts as he speaks but doesn’t remove herself from said engine.

“What was up with that guy?” Shaking his head the irritation rolls off of him in waves.

“Guy drops this mangled mess of an engine off yesterday morning, is clearly told by Dom that we’ll need three days bare minimum but still comes back this morning expecting to be able to collect the damn thing!” Sighing in anger he grabs the paper work he threw down before and shuffles it into some kind of pile. “Fifteen minutes! Fifteen damn minutes I spent explaining to him that we still needed a couple of days and he actually has the nerve to complain that we’re moving too slowly!”

“Moving too slowly?” Echoing Vince’s words I gaze down again at the mess on an engine in front of me. Did he seriously think it'd be done in one day? Look at this thing.

“Three days was damn generous for this thing. Looks like he’s been trying to fix this himself, be surprised if he took it to a decent garage. Doesn’t help that this car’s freaking ancient.” Neither myself or Letty speak as he rants but we both bob our heads in agreement. Some people are morons. He’ll be lucky if this thing is in working condition in three days and I don’t even want to think what his bill is going to be like.

Shaking his head one more time Vince quickly deposits the paper work into the office before moving back over to the bike he and Leon had been working on before the customer had shown up. Once again a comfortable silence descends as we work and I can’t help marvelling at how easy this is. I know that it’ll take some time to find out feet here, it’ll take time to work out all the kinks but this right here is so easy. It’s like we just seem to fit together. My thoughts are interrupted as the familiar roar of the charger echoes into the garage.

Another smile crosses my face as Mia steps out. Last night had been strange without her there. It was great to see everyone and to get back into the arms of my family but with her missing there had been this hole that needed filling. I know that I have no right to be but a part of me is kind of angry that she wasn’t there. Apparently her new boyfriend couldn’t wait. Evidentially Dom didn’t agree since he spent almost 30 minutes arguing with her on the phone about it. She stuck to her ground though and maintained that she’d be here tomorrow.

“Brian!” She embraces me warmly and I hug her back. I missed her. Pulling away she smiles at me. “It’s really good to see you.”

“You too. How’s the new boyfriend?” She flushes slightly as I speak and gives a nervous smile as Dom growls.

“He’s good. Sorry I wasn’t there last night but he needed to see me.” With one last hug she pulls away and darts off into the office quickly. Staring after her a bolt of hurt goes through me. She couldn’t get away fast enough. I haven’t seen her in 9 months and she literally couldn’t get away quicker. Shaking my head I focus back on the engine in front of me, ignoring the feeling settling in my stomach.

\------------- **FF** \---------------

Sharing a look with Dom I nod and place the wrench down before turning to the blond.

“I’ll be back in a minute.” He nods at my words but doesn’t look up as I move back to the office. Stepping inside I simply watch her for a few seconds. She’s riffling through the papers in an attempt to look like she’s busy but I can see through it. It’s only as I push the door to a close that she notices my presence.

“Oh hi.” Her nervous smile is etched onto her face. Obviously she and Dom talked this morning. Vince had dragged Brian out of the house earlier this morning before Mia got back. Partly due to our disagreement but more down to the fact that there were bound to be words when Mia finally graced us with her presence. Dom had insisted on speaking to her alone but I had enough to say to her myself.

“So you want to explain where you were last night?” She’d given us this bull about spending time with her boyfriend but I know differently.

“I told you.” Her fidgeting betrays her words and I can see the nerves bouncing off of her.

“Yeah I know. You gave us some crap about your boyfriend well given that you with that same boyfriend I’d like to know where you were.” Surprise seems to go through her at my revelation before she recalls our conversation last week. It’d been three months ago that she’d said she was had a boyfriend. Dom had been angry at first, still was really, but finally seemed to accept that he wasn’t going to meet the guy any time soon. For two months she seemed to be getting better.

Ever since Brian and Vince started going out she’s been struggling to get through. It’s obvious if you look but she’s too proud to admit to having a hard time getting through this. I thought her having a boyfriend would bring her out of her shell, maybe it would help her get over him but recently she’s been acting real strange and jumpy. It was last week that she came home drunk off her ass and crying her eyes out. Her words were garbled but she eventually told me that she broke up with her boyfriend. Sighing heavily she leans back against the desk and folds her arms across her chest.

“Look I just wasn’t ready to see him that’s all.” I can buy that. The boys never noticed but I can see that her feelings for Brian are just as strong as they ever were. She convinced them that she’d let it go, that she was fine with Vince being with the blonde, but deep down I know that she’s still got feelings for him. When I first realised that she was still in love with him I felt sorry for her, sorry that she had to go through this but lately that’s melted away with the way that she’s been acting. Over the last three months her behaviour has been getting more and more out of control. Staying out all night, acting crazy…to be honest I can’t believe that this is the same girl I’ve known for all these years.

“So why not just say that? Why just disappear on us? Dom was worried sick about you. Truth is we’re all worried about you. You haven’t been yourself lately.” Shaking her head she shrugs her shoulders.

“I wasn’t ready to see him I needed to brace myself and…I just needed a little time.” It’s not like I don’t understand but there’s something else that’s going on here. “It’s not like I intended to deceive you guys but…if I told Dom that we broke up then he’d have never let me leave the house.”

“So why have you been dodging us lately?” Her eyes fall to the floor as I speak and I can see that she knows she’s been rumbled.

“Ever since we got Brian’s message everyone’s been going on and on about him. I just couldn’t stand everyone talking about him all the time it was driving me crazy. I just needed to get away.” It can’t be easy watching someone you care about being in love with someone else. She’s got my sympathy of course but she’s had 9 months to get over the idea. Anyone with half a brain cell could see that Vince and Brian were just about perfect for each other. Truth is we’d all seen it before anything had happened between them.

“Look I get that this is hard but it’s not like you didn’t know it was going to happen. Blondie isn’t going anywhere so you’ll have to make your peace with it sooner or later.” She shakes her head at my words and moves to sit behind the desk. Moving to the door my hand wraps around the handle as I say my parting words.

“Mia?” Her head doesn’t lift from the desk but I can tell she’s listening. “Brian’s family now so you’re going to have to deal with this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! So Mia still has feelings for Brain, will that throw a spanner in the works?  
> What about Brian’s panic? Is he having doubts? Has it gone away?  
> And just what twisted chaos do I have in store for the family?  
> Well you’ll just have to keep reading.   
> Until next time,   
> Bye!


	7. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into whats's going on in Brian's head now that he's officially moved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know that it’s been a while but I’m back now and hopefully this chapter makes up for the delay in service. Initially this chapter had more to it but I thought it would be a good idea to get it clear what’s going through Brian’s mind. Anyway on with the show.

** Catching Up **

** By Rosa241 **

**Brian POV:**

Okay so family dinners are definitely something that I could get used to. Honestly it’s not something I ever really experienced growing up. Between my oh so wonderful mother and my totally absent father there was never much call for a family dinner. Sitting here now I’ve got to admit there’s something to be had for this kind of thing.

“So Brian…” Dom starts as he takes another sip from the bottle in his hand. “Never got chance to ask you before now. How were things after we left?”

The table seems to stop as he says this, all of them pondering over his words.

_How were things?_

_Terrible?_

_Awful?_

_Lonely?_

What the hell do I say to that?

“It was fine.” Sensing the disbelief echoing off of them all I continue. “I mean don’t get me wrong Tanner pitched a fit when he found out you guys had taken off but there was nothing he could do about it. He didn’t have any evidence. Eventually they had to let it go.”

“That’s not what he meant.” Vince voices from my side. I know. I know what Dom meant but I can’t tell them that.

“Things were fine, kind of difficult getting interrogated every five minutes but I made it through.” Judging from the raised eyebrows my words are raising some questions in them all.

“Interrogated? What do you mean?” Although it’s my boyfriend who asks the question I can see that they all want to know.

“Well…I mean I was the one who spent all that time with you so they figured maybe I knew something.” _Well done Brian, completely the wrong thing to say to a bunch of over protective people._

Vince’s eyes have gone dark from over worrying and I can see the thoughts floating around his brain. If he knew the truth there would be more than just worry going through him but I can’t. I can see the guilt in his eyes already and if he had any idea of just how intense things had gotten then he’d be blaming himself. I made the choice to come here. I chose this.

“When you say that they figured you knew something…” Dom leaves the question hanging but I know what he’s asking. Sighing heavily I take a long drink from the bottle in front of me before I think about my answer. As I open my mouth to speak Vince’s voice cuts through.

“The truth Bri.” Looking round the table I know right then that telling them the truth is the only thing to do. Firstly I don’t think either Vince or Dom would buy it if I fed them anything but the truth and secondly they wouldn’t stop until they get the full story.

_Best to get it over with now._

“Aright. Look let me make this clear. They had no evidence and absolutely no proof what so ever that you guys were behind the hijacking or that I knew anything about any of it.” Something in Dom’s eyes relaxes slightly as I speak. “But that doesn’t mean they weren’t suspicious.”

“What do you mean?” Vince questions as turns more to face me.

“Look think about it. I fed them two suspects, you guys and Tran. They looked like fools when Tran was hauled in and it turned out he was innocent. A lot of resources went in to searching through his buildings and everything, a lot of man power and time which turned out to be a total bust. That didn’t go over too well with the people higher up.” Jesse snorts whilst I speak and for a minute a smile crosses my lips. “On top of that I then gave them another name, you guys, which also turned out to be a complete bust. Thankfully.”

“Well yeah but that’s not your fault, at least that they knew about.” Leon adds the second part as an afterthought. If only that were true.

“A lot of people higher up didn’t agree.” Of course it was worth it, being here with Vince is more than worth it, but that doesn’t mean that it was easy. Getting up every day and going into work constantly worrying about whether or not someone was going to figure everything out was hell. The panic hit me more than once and it kills me to admit it but I thought about backing out. There were times when I didn’t think I could do it, times when I didn’t think that everything would work out. “Sending someone undercover takes a lot of time and a lot of money, they sunk a lot into my undercover work and got nothing as a reward. My bosses got a lot of heat from higher up about the whole thing being a waste of time. That heat came down on me. A lot of people wondered why there was no evidence linking any of you to the hijackings, especially given that they already had reason to suspect you were involved. Things were tough for a while.”

The room goes silent as they digest my words. I hadn’t planned on telling them this for a while, if at all really, but it’s out there now.

“Do you regret it?” Mia’s words catch me by surprise and I can feel the tension settle over Vince as he waits for my answer.

Looking round the room my eyes fall on each person in turn. Jesse was so excitable and so full of energy it was hard not to smile when he was in the room. Everywhere just seemed to light up when he was around. Leon was full of fun and happiness. He loved everything there is about this family and he welcomed me into it with open arms. Letty was the sister I’ve always wanted but never got the chance to have. Something within me was drawn to her fire and spirit. Mia is amazing and no doubt as soon as she gets used to me being with Vince she’s going to be a wonderful little sister as well. Dom was the older brother that I’ve wanted for so long. Being a kid growing up the only thing that I wanted was an older brother to protect me and to lean on. Vince is something I never thought that I’d get. I never thought that I’d get someone as amazing as him in my life. Looking round at all of these people there’s only one thought running through my mind.

“No for a single second.” Vince’s hand finds my own as I speak and for the first time since I got here the panic in my body falls away completely.

I don’t regret this for a minute.

This is my home.

This is my family.

This is where I belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s your lot for now. Okay so not the longest chapter in the world (or the best) but I thought it prevalent to get Brian’s thoughts about his move down on paper.   
> So woohoo Brian doesn’t regret everything he’s done!   
> Don’t worry I have another chapter almost ready to go, just a bit of tweaking to do.


	8. Watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all I’m back again with another update. I’m so glad that everyone’s stuck with me on this since I really didn’t feel confident with this. I’ve hesitated over whether or not to continue but my confidence is back (thanks to some wonderful comments that I’ve received) as well as the general interest in this.  
> Thank you so much.

** Watching **

** By Rosa241 **

**Letty POV:**

Truth be told I don’t think I realised just how much we were missing with Brian not here. There’s something within him that definitely draws us together. We all felt it back when he first joined with us and it’s even more powerful now. We’re happier with him here.

I don’t know how he does it but he fits in so well with everyone. Jessie adores him that’s plane to see. Brian just seems to get our youngest brother and was one of very few people who didn’t judge the kid for his energy. Hell one of the first things he did was notice just how intelligent he is. A lot of people don’t that but Brian did. Leon is probably the most welcoming person I’ve ever met. He fit in so easily with all of us and basically dragged Brian into the mix. There’s no way that he was ever going to let the blonde go.

Dom doesn’t warm to people easily I know that for certain. He never has and after he got out of prison he got so much worse. I don’t blame him for being wary but he and Brian had a connection from the start. Honestly I was kind of jealous at first, at least up until Brian and Vince finally got their shit together.

Speaking of Vince…

My eyes draw over to the race that’s just about to go under way. Vince didn’t race all that often, not that he couldn’t of course. Contrary to popular belief V was a great driver and usually beat whoever he went up against but that didn’t mean he always enjoyed it. Out of all of us the brunette has come the closest to dying not once but twice. Seeing him hanging on the side of that truck will be burned in my memory for ever.

That wasn’t the first time though.

The first time was back when he was 18 and his car took a spill in a race. At the time everyone had blamed Vince for the crash, claiming that he was being reckless, but it wasn’t his fault. Honestly that could have been anyone of us. Thankfully he survived but since then he’s been…not scared…but wary when it comes to racing. He knows just how bad things can get and I know that he doesn’t want to go back there.

“Let’s go Vince!” Leon’s voice is the loudest and I can’t help but join in his sentiments. Shaking off my thoughts I focus on the race. It doesn’t take long for Vince to dispatch of his opponent much to the relief of everyone.

“Alright!” Unsurprisingly Brian’s stood as close to the side lines as he could get without actually putting himself in danger.

_We really need to get him a car…_

It wasn’t the first time the thought has crossed my mind. Having been forced to give up his car after the undercover operation came to a bust he was currently without. Not that it seemed to bother him too much right now.

“Knew you could do it.” Something warm settles within me as Vince happily embraces his boyfriend.

_If anyone deserves to be happy it’s him._

Most people saw Vince as nothing more than a thug but my brother is so much more than that. True the man has a temper, not surprising if you know his history mind, and he’s quick with his fists of course. A lot of people never get past that point. But when Dom was inside…

When Dom was inside things were hard. **Really** hard. Dom has always been the one that kept us going but when he got locked up it hit us like nothing before. Vince was the one who kept us going, kept Mia focused on school, got Leon and Jessie focusing on the garage and stopped me from going crazy. It wasn’t easy but we made it through thanks to Vince.

“Come on you going to race or just stand there?” Brian calls over and I force the thoughts from my mind.

“You looking to get beat blondie?” He smirks at me and shakes his head.

“Thought we were on the same side these days.” I can’t help smiling as I take a look over the crowd.

“So many little boys looking to lose their cash.” Vince laughs at my words and I scan the racers.

Noticing the eyes of a particular boy, lets face it he looks like could pass for a tenth grader, I smirk at him and the smug grin descends on his face. Oh this is going to be fun!

“Think I found my target.” Nodding over towards the kid Vince’s eyes are drawn to his car. Raising an eyebrow he scoffs.

“He came here with that? What the hell is he thinking?” _You never know what’s under the hood…_

Dom’s words rang true but looking over I can tell exactly who this kid is. Little rich boy with more cash than sense. That car, whilst not bad, was no match for my baby.

_Come and get it kid._

**Mia POV:**

Letting the smile drop from my face I step away from Leon and sigh. Why did we have to be here tonight? Don’t get me wrong I know that racing is apart of who we are but why did **_I_** have to be here? Don’t they get how hard this is?

Being around Brian after the feelings that passed between us was not easy. Watching him and Vince flirt was not something that I could just accept. Truth be told I’d hoped he would have changed his mind in the last 9 months. Hoped that he’d realise just how difficult this was going to be but no luck. Looking at them now they’re just as obsessed with each other as they ever were.

_This would be easier if I could…_

Shaking that thought out of my mind I force myself to watch Letty’s race. Just what this little rich kid thinks he’s playing at is beyond me anybody with half a brain could see that he didn’t a chance.

_It’s just one night I can cope for that long._

Despite my genuine interest in the race my eyes betray me and drift over towards the happy couple. This isn’t fair. Why do they get what they want? Why do they get to be happy whilst I’m…

Trailing off I don’t finish the thought.

_It’s just one night, stop thinking about it._

Forcing my eyes back to the race I find my mind wandering. Everything within me is calling out to Brian, I know I still feel for him, but I’ll never get him. He’s so in love with Vince that it actually makes my stomach churn. As Letty dispatches of little rich boy Vince turns himself to face Brian, wrapping the blonde up in his arms as he does. Their kiss is soft, sweet and not something I see all too often. Both are them are private people so the fact that they’re getting heavy with the PDA sparks a feeling in my chest I try to brush away. A few people give them a funny look as they stand together but none of them are dumb enough to say anything about it. Vince isn’t the kind of person you mess with if you have any sense and Brian gives off this dangerous air. Something within me shakes at the sight of them and I can’t stop the anger that comes up.

_Don’t they get it?_

_Do they **have** to stand there rubbing my face in it? _

“Hey you okay?” Leon’s voice makes me jump and I bring myself back to the present.

“I’m sorry what?” He gives me a strange look as I speak but says nothing of it.

“I asked if you were okay, you look a little…distracted.” _I can’t stop thinking about…_

“Fine. Just a little tired that’s all. Think maybe I should have stayed home tonight.” Again he says nothing, giving me a smile as he turns away.

_Get it together Mia!_

For the rest of the night I focus myself on the races with great difficulty. The longer the night goes on the more my mind drifts and the harder it is to pay attention to what’s happening around me. Part of me feels bad about this whole thing. They’re all so happy to be here together and I can’t stop thinking. I can’t stop thinking about everything.

_I wish I could make it stop for just a while._

There is a way to make it stop I know that but…do I really want to go down that road? I promised myself that I would stop, that it was a onetime deal and that was that. Despite the mantra in my mind I whip my phone out of my pocket and fire of the message.

_From Mia to Jake:_

_Can we meet up later? Need to see you._

I can sneak out after the race when we get back home and as much as I feel bad about lying to them I need to get out. I just need to get my mind off of them for a while. Going out with Jake will help with that and it’s just for tonight anyway.

**Brian POV:**

“Knew you could do it.” Being here at the race with the others I can feel something inside of me that I haven’t really felt before. Home. Being here with them is like being home.

“Rich boy needed taking down a peg.” Now that was true. I’ve seen guys like that at races before. Guys who have more money than sense and truly believe that they’re god’s gift to racing and cars. Ever since we got here all we’ve heard is rich boy mouthing off about how great he is and how no one will ever match up to him. Dom had almost taken the kid on himself but to everyone’s surprise Vince had gotten there first.

Rich boy hadn’t stood a chance.

“Yo man what the hell was that?” We both end up sighing as rich boy storms over to us. _Seriously? We’re going to do this?_

“That little boy was you loosing.” I can’t help smirking at Vince’s words, especially when I see the tight frown that rich boy has on his face.

“You got lucky man. My boy here can beat anyone he comes up against.” Friend number 1 sniggers at his own words whilst the tight frown on rich boys face dips into a full blown smirk. _Oh god really?_

I almost open my mouth to speak but think better of it. Vince didn’t need my help putting these kids in their places.

“Apparently not cause he just got his ass kicked.” _Definitely doesn’t need my help._

“Oh really? Well how about I show you what a real ass kicking looks like!?!” He steps forward and I can see Dom across the crowd shaking his head. _What is this kid on?_

“Yeah man. I’ll back you up.” Despite the absurdness of the situation I tense slightly. The last thing I want to do it fight but these guys are asking for it and Vince doesn’t have the longest fuse.  

“Dude!” Apparently friend number 2 has a little more sense that the others. “Are you both nuts? Have you actually seen this guy?”

“Excuse me?” Oh apparently rich boy doesn’t like being told off.

“Take a good look because I’m pretty sure this guy could put all three of us in the hospital and barely break a sweat. Oh and in case you haven’t noticed he’s got friends!” The kid gestures around to where Dom and Leon are both standing a little closer than before. Okay so evidentially this kid has a _lot_ more sense than the others. “I’m not getting my ass handed to me because you can’t handle loosing. I’m leaving.”

Friend number 2 walks off at that and is quickly followed by friend number 1 who, at seeing Dom stepping forward, blanches and scuttles off with his tail firmly between his legs. Rich boy plays the hard man for about thirty more seconds before joining the other two.

And just like that it’s over.

“Life always this exciting with you?” Shaking his head Vince turns to me with a smirk.

“Come on Bri you know what racing does to some people. Gives them a big head and makes them think that they’re amazing. Kids like that need showing the way.” Rolling my eyes I can’t help but laugh.

The night drags on and I settle back to watch the others take charge of the race. I could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth be told I’m not really very happy with this chapter but the longer I stare at it the worse it gets so I figured it was time to bite the bullet and just get it posted. I promise the next one will be better.   
> Okay so the family are all happy together with the exception of Mia who is struggling to get her head round the idea that Brian and Vince are together. Who is this Jake character?   
> Keep your eyes peeled folks.


	9. Snapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings wrong with Mia...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Hope you all had a very merry Christmas and a wonderful new year won’t keep you waiting anymore a belated (very belated) Christmas present from me to you. By the way i broke my laptop and have only recently been able to afford a new one hence why this is so late!

** Snapping:  
By Rosa241 **

**Brian POV:**

Waking up with Vince is something I love and something I look forward to doing for the rest of my life. Waking up with a hangover however…

I can’t help groaning as I sit up. So maybe drinking that much last night was not a good plan. Shaking my head, something I regret at the room spins, I glance over at my boyfriend. Naturally he’s sound asleep and thankfully shows no sign of waking. As much as I love him he’s like a bear with a sore head when he’s hungover and lord knows he will be.

After the races were over we’d all ended up back at the house where we’d all gotten more than a little bit drunk. Truth be told I don’t remember much beyond 2 am but somehow I’d gotten to bed. Looking over at the clock the time reads 11:08am. For a moment I panic before remembering that it’s Sunday and Dom had closed the garage for the morning. We weren’t opening until 12 so I still had time to get it together.

“Hey Mia.” I call as I get into the kitchen with one thing on my mind. Coffee. I am in dire need of coffee. It’s only as I finally pour myself a cup of heaven that I realise that she never responded. Turning around I’m about to speak when I get a good look at her.

She looks awful. Her eyes are sunken and she’s pale honestly she looks terrible. _Maybe she’s coming down with something._

“You okay Mia?” She jolts up at my voice, like it’s the first time she’s noticed me.

“Oh…hey Brian.” Her head drops into her hands and she goes silent.

“You okay?” She breathes out ‘fine’ before standing over to the sink and leaning heavily against it.

“Seriously Mia you okay?” Her hand slamming down on the side of the sink shocks me before she speaks again.

“I said I’m fine! Back off Brian and stop interfering!” With that she shoves her way past me and darts out of the room, pushing her way past Dom and Letty coming down the stairs. Her door slamming breaks us all out of our surprise.

“What the hell was that?” I can’t help shaking my head as I speak. Seeing Dom’s questioning look I explain. “Seriously all I did was ask if she was okay, she just snapped.”

“She’s probably hungover, she snuck out last night to hang out with that boyfriend of hers. Pretty sure she thinks we didn’t notice.” Dom yells up the stairs, making sure that Mia heard him, before coming down into the kitchen and grabbing himself a cup of coffee. Letty follows after him but her eyes keep drifting up the stairs.

_Boyfriend?_

Just as I’m about to ask a familiar voice calls out across the room.

“What the hell’s up with all the damn noise?” Vince’s tired and hungover face is enough to make me laugh.

**Mia POV:**

Slamming the door with as much force as I can the fire within me is raging.

What the hell is his problem!?!

My life is none of his business where the hell does he get off interfering like that!?!

It’s not enough that he dumped me for Vince now he has to get all up in my business like he has a right?

What the hell is wrong with him?

A knock on the door brings my attention back to the present.

“What?” I regret the tone the moment I open the door and see a very unimpressed Dom standing behind it. _Oh great._

“Don’t take that tone with me. What the hell is wrong with you? Going off at Brian like that.” _Of course he’s on his side, of course he is._

“He was butting in and I take offence to people interfering with my life. It’s none of his business.” Damn straight. He’s got enough gall coming back here now he’s butting into my life.

“So he’s interfering by asking if you were okay. What’s going on Mia?” As Dom speaks Brian’s words come back to me.

_Seriously Mia you okay?_

_Is that really all he said? Did I really snap at him because of that?_

“I’m sorry Dom I’m just-” I don’t get much further before he breaks in.

“Hungover? Yeah I saw you sneaking out last night.” I can’t help cringing as he speaks. Oops. I really thought he wouldn’t notice what with all the people here. “What’s going on with you Mia?”

“I’m sorry. Jake called after work and asked if I wanted to go out, I was going to say no since we were racing and all but then you called it time and went home. I figured it wouldn’t hurt. I should have said something I’m sorry.” For a moment I think he’s going to argue or say something else but eventually he shakes his head.

“You’re introducing me to that boyfriend of yours this weekend.” With that he walks away and it’s only after he’s heading downstairs that it occurs to me that he’s demanding, not asking.

_I can’t introduce him to Jake. What the hell am I going to do?_

Thankfully the beeping of my phone brings me out of my head.

**_To Mia from Jake._ **

**_Had fun last night. Need a repeat?_ **

Despite a voice in the back of my head saying otherwise I quickly type out a reply.

**_To Jake from Mia._ **

**_Definitely. I’ll come to you._ **

Shaking my head I consider texting him back and changing my mind but I don’t. I never do. Instead I grab my towel and head to the bathroom. A shower will make me feel better.

**Dom POV:**

“So verdict?” It doesn’t take Brian long to work out the meaning behind the question I’d asked. Truthfully I’ve wanted to ask for a few days now but I’d never gotten the chance to grab him on his own.

“I made the right choice.” I know that he had a good life with us here but he gave up a lot for it. He’d said he didn’t regret it but I needed to know.

“Glad to hear it.” And just like that it was over. That’s what made it so easy to be friends with Brian, he got it. You didn’t need to argue or spend hours explaining he was good at understanding. He knew what was going on without needing to be told, I guess it was all those years as a cop but part of me thought it was just Brian.

“It’s worth it.” Right there were the words I was looking for.

It was worth it.

It was worth breaking the law.

It was worth ending his career.

It was worth risking jail if he’d been caught.

As much as we’d been angry to find out that Vince had been right and that Brian **really** was a cop he’d gone far for us. He’d risked a lot to help us out. The obvious thing to do would have been to rat us out but he didn’t. Instead he helped us cover it all up and start our lives over. Honestly I’ve felt kind of guilty about the whole thing since it all went down but to know now that he was happy, that it had been worth it…that made the guilt sink away.

“Is Mia okay?” Brian’s words brought me out of my brain.

“What do you mean?” I know what he means. Truth is she’s been acting kind of strange for a few weeks now.

“She just doesn’t seem like herself. Is something wrong?” _I hope not._ Letty had reassured me that she was fine, that she was just adjusting to having Brian around again. I figured she was over him, after all that’s what she told us all, but according to my girl it wasn’t that simple. Having him around again was hard on her.

“Nah. She’s fine, she snuck out last night to hang out with her new boyfriend. I think they might have had a fight last night.” Judging from how angry she was this morning that’s my best guess.

“That explains a lot.” With that he goes back to the car he’s working on but I can tell that he wants to say more. He doesn’t which I’m grateful for since Brian being here is part of the problem I don’t think he needs to be part of the solution. Mia will be fine once she’s gotten used to him being here, might take her a little while but she’ll be fine.

_I know she will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So is Dom right? Will Mia be okay?   
> Just who is this Jake? (Don’t worry you’ll meet him soon)  
> Until next time,   
> Bye x


	10. Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Leon's birthday yay! Time for celebrations...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! I’m back. Hope you are all enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it. Didn’t think I’d enjoy this so much when I finally put on my big girl pants and decided to man up and post this. Thanks for all the positive comments.

** Stormy Weather: **

** By Rosa241 **

**Brian POV:**

“Happy Birthday!” We all chorus as Leon aims a punch at Vince’s arm. Shaking my head I’d been horrified when Vince had shown up with the cake that he’d picked up for the other mans birthday. Once Letty had explained that it was retaliation for a prank from Leon last year however I’d found the funny side. The bright pink cake with the glittery words ‘Happy Birthday Princess’ was made all the more impressive by the light up fairy candles on top of it. Quite what the other man had done to my boyfriend last year I don’t know but judging from Letty’s grin and the brunettes blush it was something spectacular. So far Vince had kept quiet but I’ll get it out of him.

“Message received alright brother.” Leon grinned over at Vince who smirked in return. _Okay so I definitely need to find out what he did._

This is the first time I’ve celebrated a birthday with them and it feels like I’ve been here forever. Sure I risked a lot to get here but honestly it was worth it. As Leon bites into his cake, getting pink frosting suck in his beard, I can’t help laughing.

“Laugh it up blondie cause your birthdays next. Just you wait.” Honestly the thought of someone pulling pranks on me on my birthday makes me smile. Last year I’d spent it chasing down a drug dealer so anything’s an improvement. I don’t say this however and instead simply shake my head at him. “I’m serious I am coming for you.”

“Sure you will.” His grin is infectious and I can’t help returning it. I feel like I’ve been with them my entire life, strange to think it’s only been a couple of weeks now. Thankfully things have settled down and the tension that sparked up between Letty and Vince when I first arrived has simmered down. It’s not that she objected to me being here but she’d do anything to protect her family and the thought of my harming that isn’t easy to deal with. Honestly things have been running really smoothly…except for Mia of course.

Vince said that I’m reading too much into it but truth be told I’m worried. There’s something not right about her but I just don’t know what. She’s been acting strange ever since I got here. Maybe me being here is too hard on her but I just don’t think that’s it. She’s not right.

“Hey when did Mia say she was getting here?” Leon asks the question that’s been on my mind all night. It’s not right for her not to be here. She seems to be missing an awful lot lately.

_Stop it. She’s fine, just hanging out with her boyfriend._

“Anytime now. She’s making sure Jake’s going to come over this weekend.” The boys roll their eyes at Dom and his over protective nature. Tired of waiting for Mia to bring him over he’d basically ordered her to drag him to the house. I don’t blame her for waiting. These people are great but they’re kind of intimidating at the same time.

My eyes catch Letty’s face and for a moment it stops me. She’s frowning at Dom’s words but something tells me it’s not her boyfriend she’s truly aiming it at. _Maybe she doesn’t approve of Jake? Maybe she’s already met him?_

Shaking my head I can’t help sighing. It’s hard to get rid of the police instincts that are so ingrained in me.

“Hey. What’s up?” Vince asks.

“Nothing I was just thinking.” Raising an eyebrow in question I roll my eyes before planting a kiss on his lips. “I’m fine. Got caught up in my own brain for a minute.”

“Well don’t get stuck there. I kind of want your attention somewhere else.” Smiling at him I kiss him again before tuning back into the conversation.

“Shots!” Leon calls, receiving a collective groan from the group.

“This isn’t going to end well.” Letty pulls a face as the birthday boy orders a round of tequila’s from a passing waitress.

“Why does it always have to be tequila?” The brunette next to me moans looking to Dom for help.

“Leon’s birthday, Leon’s rules.” The big man replies. Getting no help Vince huffs before steeling himself for the night ahead. Beer and Vodka he can handle but Tequila is never a good plan for him. Unfortunately for my boyfriend it’s not his choice tonight. Downing the rest of my beer I tap Vince on the shoulder.

“Bathroom, be right back.” He nods at me as I turn away.

**Jesse POV:**

_Tequila is disgusting!_

Leon had managed to shove two shots down my throat before I’d used Brian’s excuse and darted off to the bathroom. The blonde had gone to the bathroom a minute before the shots had arrived and was yet to return. Probably hoping that we’d drink them all before he got back. No such luck for him though since Vince had saved him two. In his words, if he had to suffer then Brian had no choice either.

As I turn down the hall way two voices catch my ear and they’re both familiar.

_What the hell?_

“Brian I swear you’ve got to stop interfering in my life. It’s none of your business who I hang out with.” _When did Mia get here?_

“Mia that guy was getting way too aggressive with you.” _Guy? Aggressive? What the hell is he talking about?_

“Oh lighten up. You’re telling me you’ve never had an argument with someone? Never gotten into it with Vince? Please.” She goes to turn away but Brian grabs her hand.

“Yeah I’ve argued with people before, even Vince, but that was more than an argument. I don’t trust that guy.” _What guy? Who are they talking about?_

“For gods sake. You meet him for what two minutes and all of a sudden you know him. Give me a break.” From the look on her face she’s about two seconds away from slapping him. I’ve seen that look before. To his credit, or stupidity, he’s not backing down.

“Look that guy reminds me of a whole bunch of guys that I’ve arrested before. There’s something not right.” _Brian’s really worried about this guy._ Mia’s deprecating laugh however clearly tells me what she thinks of that.

“And there it is. Brian O’Conner throwing his career in my face yet again! We know you were a cop Brian and guess what? Not impressed! You don’t have to keep mentioning it all the time.” _All the time?_ Since when does Brian mention it all the time? In fact since he got here the only times he’s mentioned being a cop is when someone else mentioned it first. _What’s wrong with her?_

“You know what forget it! All I was trying to do was help but I’m done. You’ve either ignored me or snapped at me ever since I got here and I’m done with it. I’m through trying to help you.” With that he lets go of her arm. “But I’ll say one more thing. I know in my gut that the guy is dangerous, I’ve never been wrong when it comes to people.”

As he turns and heads back to the bar, thankfully not noticing me stood in the corner, I can see the frustration on his face. Mia stares after him for a moment before her eyes catch mine and she darts off into the nearby bathroom. Part of me wants to wait for her, make sure she’s okay, but another part of me is angry. What the hell is wrong with her? She doesn’t get to talk to Brian like that. From what I heard he was only trying to help. Eventually it’s this part of me that wins and I turn back to the table.

Reaching the table Brian is downing his third shot having gotten an extra one for trying to tap out. Clearly he hasn’t mentioned Mia since Vince would have gone nuts if he had. Probably trying not to make a scene since it’s Leon’s birthday. A few minutes pass and she joins us. I thought it would be awkward between them but their both good actors. If I hadn’t heard the argument just minutes ago I would swear they were the best of friends.

_What the hell is going on?_

**Dom POV:**

Waking up with the mother of all hangovers I mentally curse Leon into the next century. I’d laughed at the look on Vince’s face when he’d ordered tequila but now I wish I’d backed up my brother. Shots are hell! I swear they are satans work. Shaking my head I hop out of bed as quietly as I can. Waking Letty would be an awful idea. I love the girl but when she’s got a hangover she’s not pleasant company.

Heading downstairs I’m not surprised to see Brian is already awake. Since I’ve known him he’s been an early riser. I figured at first it had something to do with him being undercover but apparently it’s just him. Must be a cop thing.

“Morning.” He mutters through a mouthful of coffee.

“V still asleep?” Much like Letty my brother was never nice to be around when he had a hangover.

“In the shower.” At this time? Seriously? “Seriously he was awake before I was.”

“Wait you’re telling me that after a night of tequila he’s actually not hilariously hung over?” Shaking his head the blonde scoffs at my words.

“Of course not because he kept giving all of his shots to me.” Brian grins at me so he clearly didn’t mind.

_Leon won’t be happy._

He was counting on Vince getting drunk. Since Leon figured that Vince would be getting back at him for the birthday affair last year he’d wanted to get the guy drunk so he wouldn’t get his pay back. The cake has just being the first step in his master plan. Vince may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but he wasn’t as dumb as people thought. He was downright devious when he put his mind to it.

“Hey Dom listen did Mia mention anything to you about her boyfriend coming round?” Brian’s words surprise me and I shake my head. In the celebrations of last night I’d heard nothing about it. “She didn’t say anything about last night?”

“What happened last night?” Any traces of a hangover are gone now as worry for my sister increases. He sets the coffee down on the table and scrubs a hand over his face.

“Well when I was coming back from the bathroom I saw her and some guy through the window. They were in the parking lot and they were really going at it. Arguing and yelling at each other.” Why didn’t she tell me?

“About what?” He shakes his head at my words and continues.

“I don’t know. I headed out to help her but the minute he saw me the guy took off. She said he was her boyfriend, that they’d had an argument but…” As he trails off something creeps down my spine.

“But what?” Hesitating for a few moments he eventually sighs and carries on.

“He was really getting in her face, from where I stood he looked really aggressive. I didn’t like the look of what was happening.” _Aggressive? I swear if he’s laid a hand on her he’s mine._ “When I asked her about it she basically told me to but out of her life.”

Judging from the frown on his face there was more than that said but right now that’s the least of my worries. If this was Vince I’d say he was over reacting but Brian’s not like that. Part of the reason their relationship works so well is because they’re different. Brian under reacts where Vince over reacts, together they kind of balance each other out. If he’s worried then there has to be a valid reason as to why. Before I can think any further a loud shout interrupts us.

“VINCE! I SWEAR YOU ARE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME!?!” Leon’s scream is echoed across the house as is Vince’s laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I think we’ll leave it there. So what’s with Jake? Why is he getting aggressive with Mia? What’s going on with her? Well don’t worry I know exactly what’s going on with her, after all I’ve planned it. Oh actually in that case maybe you should worry. My mind’s a really scary place after all.   
> Until next time,   
> Bye x

**Author's Note:**

> So that's chapter one. A lot to read there but I thought it important to give a good background to what I'm writing. I'm already planning to write some oneshots based on the background but for now I'll see where this story leads me. Until next time bye!
> 
> Oh! As for why Brian's flying down to meet the other rather than driving, well I figure after the operation was closed the FBI would have taken the cars that they gave to Brian. Also it gave me time to let Brian think properly rather than driving.


End file.
